


Чистая случайность

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Уилхафф прилетел на конференцию на станции «Доблесть» не для того, чтобы заняться сексом, у него очень важный доклад, но сейчас об этом лучше промолчать.





	Чистая случайность

**Author's Note:**

> Энакин бы никогда, Таркин бы никогда, НЦ-штампы, секс в туалете, немного римминга.

Они никогда не договариваются о новых встречах, но все время сталкиваются друг с другом — в темных сенатских коридорах, в лифтах, в звездолетах, на передовой. Война их сводит — или Сила, или слепой случай — не имеет никакого значения.

Уилхафф заходит в туалет (пару минут назад он случайно заметил, как сюда вошел Энакин), толкает дверцу одной из кабинок. Он прилетел на конференцию на станции «Доблесть» не для того, чтобы заняться сексом. У него очень важный доклад, но сейчас об этом лучше промолчать, потому что Энакин сидит на унитазе, раскинув полы туники и приспустив штаны, и скользит пальцами по своему идеально ровному члену. Уилхафф закрывает за собой дверь, опирается на нее спиной. Выдыхает, чувствуя, как короткие вспышки желания начинают пронизывать тело. Энакин поднимает взгляд, тяжелый, голодный, и шепчет:

— Я вас заждался, капитан.

Он резко поднимается, оказываясь слишком близко, щеки касается его горячее дыхание, влажный член трется о брюки.

— Уже адмирал, — отвечает ему Уилхафф так же тихо. — Не испачкай, у меня доклад через двадцать минут.

— Плевать.

Энакин кладет раскрытые ладони ему на плечи, и Уилхафф отпускает себя. Прижимается к полуоткрытым губам, ловит ртом слабый, несдерживаемый стон, смотрит на подрагивающие длинные ресницы. Ласкает ловкий язык своим, скользит по гладкому небу. Энакин прикрывает глаза и сильнее впивается пальцами в плечи, толкается бедрами вперед, и Уилхафф чувствует, как дергается член. Он зарывается ладонью в темно-русые кудри, придерживая за затылок Энакина, и приглушенно вздыхает, когда тот скользит рукой ниже, сжимая яйца через плотную ткань, и хрипло произносит:

— Адмирал, ты ведь хочешь трахнуть меня?

— У меня нет смазки.

Он гладит плечи Энакина, спину, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не укусить его за нежную розовую губу.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Энакин торопливо тянет пряжку ремня и опять глубоко целует Уилхаффа. Его пальцы быстро справились с брюками и теперь поглаживают член через трусы. Когда он делает так, отказать невозможно.

— Только тихо. Развернись, — приказывает Уилхафф шепотом.

Энакин широко улыбается, поворачивается спиной и откидывается на плечо Уилхаффа. Тот осторожно, не оставляя следов, целует солоноватую от пота шею, задирает его тунику и тянет штаны с бедер, обнажает крепкие ягодицы. Энакин задирает ногу на крышку унитаза, пока Уилхафф сплевывает на пальцы, размазывая между ними слюну.

Он медленно обводит подушечками теплое отверстие, мягкие темные волоски, нежную кожу. Вводит один палец, чуть-чуть, на одну фалангу, и слышит тихий вздох, с которым Энакин подается навстречу. Кажется, тот настолько возбужден, что ему совсем не больно. И Уилхафф вводит мокрый палец до конца, чувствуя, как обхватывает горячее, упругое. Хочется растянуть его побыстрее, и он вталкивает следом второй палец. Вытаскивает почти сразу, опускаясь на корточки, разводя ягодицы Энакина, проходясь между ними языком; Энакин возбужденно вздыхает, вздрагивая. Уилхафф лижет, вталкивает язык так глубоко, как только может. Касается пальцами его члена, сжимает покрытые тонкими волосками яйца, и Энакин сильнее дрожит, дышит все чаще. От этого еще горячее тянет в паху.

Уилхафф поднимается и снимает трусы, густая ниточка смазки тянется от темных волос внизу живота к сочащейся головке. Ему даже не нужно сплевывать в руку, он только размазывает смазку по стволу и приставляет его к заднице Энакина. Вводит член, медленно и туго растягивая мокрое отверстие. Ласково гладит шею Энакина свободной рукой, и тот расслабляется, впуская его полностью.

Уилхафф замирает на секунду, но почти сразу начинает двигаться, глубоко, быстро, так, как они оба любят. Энакин выгибает спину. И резко дергается, когда слышит звук открывающейся двери.

— Крифф, — тихо ругается Уилхафф и зажимает ему рот. Они замирают.

Чужие сапоги гулко стучат по полу. Уилхафф прикрывает глаза, услышав, как звонко ударяется струйка о соседний унитаз. Невыносимо тяжело стоять без движения, а Энакин так сладко сжимает его. Жар расходится по всему телу, да что этот тип, заночевать тут решил? Шаги раздаются совсем близко от их кабинки, журчит вода, Энакин опускает руку на свой член, сжимает кулак и начинает двигать им в неторопливом ритме. Уилхафф жмурится до ярких кругов перед глазами от сводящих с ума легких толчков. Когда дверь наконец хлопает, он почти выпускает член из задницы Энакина и тут же резко входит до конца, навязывая ему свой, жесткий темп.

— Эни… — выдыхает Уилхафф, кусает его за плечо, а тот стонет в ладонь, отдрачивая себе с тем же пылом. Уилхафф чувствует, как все теснее, жарче пульсируют горячие стенки, и обильно кончает. Энакин еще быстрее двигает рукой и спускает себе в руку, крупно вздрагивая. Семя густо стекает по его пальцам на пол. Уилхафф мягко целует между смуглых лопаток, еще и еще, и только потом отстраняется.

После, когда они приводят себя в порядок, Энакин умывается в раковине, а Уилхафф просто смотрит на него, довольного, расслабленного.

— Когда-нибудь мы сделаем это в постели, — говорит он. — Никто не будет нам мешать, и некуда будет спешить.

— Может быть, после войны, — откликается Энакин и светло улыбается.


End file.
